onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer Truman
, as Spencer Truman in the One Life to Live opening sequence.]] Dr. Spencer Truman was a fictional character on the soap opera One Life to Live. He was played by Paul Satterfield from May 25, 2005 to January 30, 2007. Satterfield has reprised the role, in the form of hallucinations by characters Miles Laurence and John McBain, several times in 2007. Austin Williams played a young Spencer in a 2008 storyline in which the characters Bo and Rex find themselves 1968.[http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/2008/20080721.html One Life to Live recap (7/21/08) - ABC.com] Character history Brilliant Dr. Spencer Truman comes to Llanview, Pennsylvania in 2005; his younger brother David Vickers and ex-wife Dr. Paige Miller are inexplicably furious to have him back in their lives. In some way wronged by Spencer in the past, they are determined to find a way to keep him away from those they love and get him out of town. The somewhat sinister Spencer makes it clear he is not going anywhere. Spencer performs an operation on young Jack Manning that saves the boy's life; Spencer befriends Jack's mother Blair Cramer, and the two soon become romatically involved. Blair, however, is still emotionally wrapped up with her ex-husband, Todd Manning. Obsessed with winning Blair's love for himself, Spencer frames Todd for the murder of Margaret Cochran. Throughout Todd's grueling murder trial, Spencer is finally able to make Blair question Todd's innocence, and seduces her. Todd is convicted of murder and sent to death row; he is actually executed and declared dead when Police Detective John McBain appears with the very much alive Margaret. Spencer manages to revive Todd. In addition to faking Margaret's death, Spencer had secretly delivered her son, whose biological father is Todd. Spencer blackmails Paige into helping him, and keeping the secret. Spencer had murdered John and Dr. Michael McBain's father, Thomas McBain, 25 years earlier, and had managed to convince both David and Paige that they had been complicit. Spencer puts Todd and Margaret's baby up for adoption, and the boy ends up with Michael McBain and his wife Marcie Walsh, who are unaware of his origins. Spencer's true motivation for returning to Llanview is revealed to be a vendetta against Asa Buchanan. David and Spencer's mother Emma Bradley Truman had been one of Asa's wife Renee Divine's bordello girls, and on her deathbed had told Spencer that Asa is his biological father. Spencer vows destroy Asa's family piece by piece. Eventually, Blair catches on to Spencer's crimes, and after Todd's failed execution becomes determined to redeem herself in Todd's eyes and stop Spencer once and for all. She spies on Spencer, even drugging him and recording their conversations in hopes that he will slip up and incriminate himself. Ultimately, Blair and John McBain succeed in getting Spencer jailed; he confronts Asa about his paternity, but the results of a DNA test showed that he is not Asa's son after all. Shocked, and struck with the realization that his endless pursuit of the Buchanans' destruction had been pointless, Spencer seems to suffer a psychological breakdown. He makes an insanity plea, fooling court-appointed psychiatrist Marty Saybrooke into believing he is unfit to stand trial. A vengeful Todd abducts Spencer, determined to torture him to death, but ends up sending Spencer and Blair off a building rooftop by accident. While recuperating in the hospital in early 2007, Spencer descends deeper and deeper into his own private psychosis, obsessing over Blair. One night he sneaks into Blair's nearby hospital room, drugging her and preparing to rape and "marry" her, but is murdered during the attempt on January 26, 2007. The killer is ultimately revealed to be Lindsay Rappaport, who had killed Spencer to protect Marcie McBain, whom she loved like a daughter, from losing her adopted son Tommy should the truth come out that he is actually Todd's son. After Spencer's death, Miles Laurence — younger brother of villain Mitch Laurence — comes to town in February 2007. Miles had been a longtime patient of Spencer's, whose surgical genius had fixed Miles' grotesquely deformed facial features. The sheltered Miles, having lived his entire life in hospitals and institutions, had believed Truman to be his only friend. He takes Spencer's posthumous messages as truth, and follows Spencer's instructions to take revenge on all of Spencer's enemies himself. Miles has Todd assaulted and abducted, and keeps the secret of Tommy McBain's paternity. However, after his scheme to force Marty to become his wife falls apart, a remorseful Miles realized the extent of Spencer's misdeeds and gives up his Spencer's final secret, revealing to Blair that Tommy is Todd and Margaret's missing son. Family, Marriages, Children & Romantic Entanglements Family * Ned Truman (father) * Emma Bradley (mother) * David Vickers (half-brother) Marriages Martial Status: Single *'Paige Miller' (divorced) Children *'Hugh Hughes' Significant Relationships *'Kelly Cramer' (dated) *'Blair Cramer' (lovers) External links *Character profile Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional murderers